microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution of Starland
Starland had previously had a constitution for an absolutist monarchy. However, on April 11, 2010, the Royal Senate passed a new constitution for a constitutional monarchy. Preamble: We the People of the Kingdom of Starland in order to form a more perfect union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the Kingdom of Starland! AMENDMENT I. The Royal Government is prohibited from making any law that violates its individuals right to the freedom of speech, religion, expression, press, or peaceful assembly and to petition the Royal Government for a redness of grievances. AMENDMENT II. No person shall discriminate against anyone based upon their religion, race, gender, sexual orientation, etc. The Kingdom of Starland sees the world as only one race, the Human race. AMENDMENT III. A well regulated militia shall be necessary to insure the security of a free state and therefore this Constitution establishes the Royal Armed Forces. This militia shall be composed of an Army/Air Force and a Navy. No soldier shall in times of peace, nor war, be quartered in any house, without the Owner's consent. No soldier shall in times of peace, nor war, torture, kidnap, rape, or murder, civilians of this nation or others. AMENDMENT IV. The right of the People to be secure in their persons, houses, papers, and effects, against unreasonable searches and seizures, shall not be violated, and no Warrants shall be issued without probable cause and particular describing of the place in question and the persons or things being searched. AMENDMENT V. No person shall be tried for a crime more than once nor be allowed to incrimate oneself without due process of law. AMENDMENT VI. In all criminal prosecutions, the accused shall enjoy the right to a fast a speedy trial by an impartial jury. No excessive bail, fines or cruel and unusual punishments shall be imposed. AMENDMENT VII. The enumeration in the Constitution of certain rights, shall not be construed to deny or disparage others retained by the people. Nor shall the powers not delegated to the Kingdom of Starland by the Constitution are reserved to the people respectively. AMENDMENT VIII. In the event that His/Her Royal Majesty the King/Queen is unable to perform His/Her duties, is killed, captured, or exhiled, the Crown Prince or Crown Princess will be declared "King/Queen pro tempore" or King/Queen indefinitely. In the case that no heir apparent has been named, an emergency election shall be called to appoint a new monarch. AMENDMENT IX. The people shall have the power to vote for a new King/Queen in the event of the death of the monarch in which the monarch has no successor. No person shall be denied the right to vote on account of their race, color, ethnicity, religion, sexual orientation, gender, etc. AMENDMENT X. The Senate shall have power to lay and collect taxes on incomes, from whatever source derived, without regard to any census or enumeration. AMENDMENT XI. His/Her Royal Majesty the King/Queen shall be commander-in-chief of the Royal Armed Forces and, with approval of the Prime Minister, President, and Senate, shall have the power to make and declare war. AMENDMENT XII. The office of Prime Minister is established under this Constitution with the power of the People to vote him/her in. His/Her Excellency the Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Starland shall be co-head of Government and is responsible for collaborating with His/Her Honor the President and His/Her Royal Majesty on international matters. If His/Her Royal Majesty and/or the people find the Prime Minister to be incapable of holding this office, a vote of the people may be called to impeach him/her and to replace the Prime Minister indefinitely. AMENDMENT XIII. The office of President of the Kingdom of Starland is hereby established with the People having the right to vote him/her in. His/Her Honor the President of the Kingdom of Starland shall be second-in-command to His/Her Excellency the Prime Minister, co-head of Government and is responsible for collaborating with His/Her Excellency the Prime Minister and His/Her Royal Majesty on domestic matters. If His/Her Royal Majesty and/or the people find the President to be incapable of holding this office, a vote of the people may be called to impeach him/her and to replace the President indefinitely. AMENDMENT XIV. The age at which an individual can vote in the bounds of the Kingdom of Starland is sixteen years. Niether the monarchy, nor any other office, shall make no law prohibiting this right. AMENDMENT XV. The age by which an individual can run for Prime Minister, President or Senate is seventeen years of age. Said individual must attain the age of seventeen and be at least one year a citizen. AMENDMENT XVI. The judicial power of the Kingdom of Starland shall not be construed to extend to any suit in law or equity, commenced or prosecuted against one of the Kingdom of Starland by citizens of another state or by citizens or Subjects of any foreign state. AMENDMENT XVII. Any confederacy, separatist, extremist, racist, or any other organization that deems harm to the Royal Government, the Kingdom of Starland, or its citizens is hereby prohibited. AMENDMENT XVIII. Niether slavery nor involuntary servitude, except as punishment for convicted criminals, shall exist within the Kingdom of Starland or any place subject to Royal jurisdiction. AMENDMENT XIX. All citizens born or naturalized in the Kingdom of Starland are subject to the jurisdiction thereof, are citizens of the Kingdom of Starland. No law shall be made or enforced which shall abridge the privileges or immunities of citizens of the Kingdom of Starland; nor shall any law deprive any person of life, liberty, and property, without due process of law; nor deny to any person within its jurisdiction the equal protection of the laws. AMENDMENT XX. The Royal Senate shall be composed of a senator from each province, elected by the people thereof, for one year; each Senator will have one vote. Each Senator must meet the qualifications for office before being elected. When vaccancies happen, special elections will be called to fill the such vaccancies. AMENDMENT XXI. The term of the Prime Minister and President is one year. There is no limit to how many times an individual can run for Prime Minister or President as long as they meet the qualifications for office before being elected. The term limits of the offices of Prime Minister and President shall end at noon on the 2nd day of April. AMENDMENT XXII. Martial Law may be declared only in times of disaster or in extreme cases of national security or war. Martial Law may only be declared by the Prime Minister or President and may only be declared upon approval of the King, Prime Minister, President and by vote of the Royal Senate. AMENDMENT XXIII. His/Her Royal Majesty the King/Queen cannot under any circumstances run for political office. The monarch is forbidden, under this article, to run for the offices of Prime Minister or President and for any position in the National Assembly. If in the event the Crown Prince/Princess holds a position in these offices, and His/Her Royal Majesty the King/Queen dies, is killed, abdicates, etc., the Crown Prince/Princess is obligated by this article to either refuse the throne or step down from their position. AMENDMENT XXIV. The term of the Prime Minister and President is six months. To promote the ideals of democracy and to prevent tight grips on power, the term of these offices is hereby reduced. The term of the Prime Minister and President shall end at noon on the 2nd of October and the 2nd of April. The terms of the Royal Senate shall end on the 30th of September and the 30th of March. Government Proclamations Proclamtion 031310. The observance of Daylight Savings Time in the Kingdom of Starland is hereby prohibited. Effective at twelve o'clock midnight, Sunday, March 14, 2010, our nation will no longer observe Daylight Savings Time. The Kingdom of Starland hereby imposes its own time zone, Starland Standard Time (SST). It will follow Pacific Standard Time (PST) in the winter months and Alaskan Daylight Time (ADT) during the remaining year. Effective at twelve o'clock midnight, Sunday, March 14, 2010, our nation will adopt this time zone. Proclamation 040910. The Constitution of the Kingdom of Starland, at its currently written state on Friday, April 9, 2010 is hereby suspended. A new constitution is to be drafted, revised, and passed by the King, President, Prime Minister and Royal Senate. Effective at twelve o'clock midnight, Saturday, April 10, 2010, our nation will enter a constitutional transition period. Proclamation 041010. The old constitution of the Kingdom of Starland, currently suspended as was written, is now hereby abolished. Effective at twelve o'clock midnight, Sunday, April 11, 2010, our nation shall officially abolish the previous constitution. The Kingdom of Starland hereby adopts a new constitution to replace the abolished constitution. This officially abolishes the absolute monarchy in favor of a constitutional monarchy. Effective at twelve o'clock midnight, Sunday, April 11, 2010, our nation shall adopt this new constitution and officially become a constitutional monarchy. Proclamation 060210. The citizens of new founded provinces, territories, protectorates, colonies, etc. who are seventeen years of age or older are hereby granted honorary right to run for political office . Citizens of any new land claim are automatically entitled to run for the office of Prime Minister, President or Senate so long as they are seventeen or older. Effective at twelve o'clock midnight on Thursday, June 3, 2010, citizens of provinces founded after March 31, 2010 shall be eligible for political office. Proclamation 072710. The use, growing of small amounts, importation and exportation of cannibis, marijuana, and hemp is hereby legalized within the borders of the Kingdom of Starland. Any use, growing of small amounts, importation and exportation of these products are now legal along with a five percent tax on the products. Effective at twelve o'clock midnight on Wednesday, July 28, 2010 the taxation and legalization of these products will be official. Proclamation 072810. Health care coverage for any Starlanders who are not provided or cannot afford it will hereby be provided with coverage by the Royal Government. Effective at twelve o'clock midnight on Thursday, July 29, 2010, all Starland citizens will be provided with universal health care. Proclamation 081710. The institution of marriage is reserved for all persons respectively. The right for individuals to enter into a marital relationship is reserved for all persons regardless of race, sex, sexual orientation, ethnicity, nationality, etc. The equal rights for all citizens to be married is now hereby legal. Effective at twelve o'clock midnight on Wednesday, August 18, 2010, all Starlander citizens, regardless of their race, sex, sexual orientation, ethnicity, nationality, etc., will be able to get married. Proclamation 082510. The prohibition of communist organizations, groups, and parties is hereby declared unconstitutional. According to the first amendment of the Starland Constitution, all citizens have the right to freedom of speech, expression, press, assembley, and to petition the government. It is to the belief of the majority in Royal Senate and the Royal Government that this right has been violated with this prohibition. We repeal this ban of communism as long as it does not cause any harm or threat to the nation, government or people of Starland. Effective at twelve o'clock midnight on Thursday, August 26, 2010, the prohibition of communism will be hereby lifted and declared unconstitutional. Category:Constitutions